Face to Face
by Two amazing authors
Summary: members of lord of the rings end up in tenbury but how will they react when they meet their counterparts?


Disclaimer: I would like to, but unfortunately don't own any of the charaters except for myself, duh, and neither does Naomi, and if she tries hobbit-napping Pippin I will kill her, you have been warned.  
  
(A/N: Hi, okay I admit it this is a total Mary Sue fic, but my cousin keeps bugging me to write one for her so her you go.)  
  
Chapter 1: meeting the guys  
  
"Naomi, shhh!" Sara said giggling as Naomi, her cousin, cursed when she tried to put the key in the door and missed the keyhole completely, dropping the key on the floor.  
  
"Bloody key." Naomi said as she bent down to pick it up, "owww!"  
  
Sara was laughing hysterically now, risking waking up the moody neighbours who live in the house next door, because Naomi had headbutted the door as she stood up, "God girl, how many did you have?"  
  
"Not as many as you!!" she said indignantly.  
  
"What, I only had two Zambukas."  
  
"And three bottles of WKD blue, and two shots!"  
  
"oh yeah forgot 'bout them."  
  
Both girls were still giggling with their arms around each other as they finally entered their house, after three attempts that is. Sara walked into the cream living room and fumbled around for the light switch, while Naomi tried to locate the leather sofa.  
  
"Sara do you hear something?" Naomi asked.  
  
Sara found the light switch and flicked it on, she froze as the seven blurred figures appeared before her, looking rahter startled.  
  
"Is it just me or is that the blokes from the lord of the ring thingy?" Naomi slurred, trying to point at them but aiming more at the wall.  
  
"I dunno, 'cause I swear that's Legolas, and, whats 'is name, Ara, ara- something."  
  
The last thing either of the girls saw was weapons being raised as they passed out into a drunked sleep.  
  
"Ow, my head." Naomi moaned as she returned to consciousness, sober but with a hangover. She felt someone stir behind her and turned her head to find that she was tied to Sara by the wrists, and her legs had been bound.  
  
"What the f-" Sara shouted as she realised the same thing, but was cut short by an arrow at her forehead.  
  
"Dina!" The elf commanded.  
  
"Holy crap, your an elf!"  
  
"What does dina" asked Naomi, but shut up when an arrow was pointed at her aswell by a strangly dressed man.  
  
"Who are you and what is this strange place?" he demanded.  
  
Naomi looked behind him and saw four cute little hobbits and a ginger dwarf stood begind him, looking curious.  
  
"I'm Sara and who the hell are you because there is no way on this planet that you could be Legolas Greenleaf, 'cause if you are then i'm Britney Spears."  
  
"I thought you said your name was Sara?"  
  
"It is. God your slow."  
  
The elven prince just scowled and pressed the tip of the arrow into her skin.  
  
"Owww, dammit, why have you tied us up?"  
  
"Because your poor imitation of elves has lead us to believe that you are spies of Sauron."  
  
"Spies of Sauron?" Naomi said laughing hysterically, "god these guys are good, look if you want the T.V then just take it!"  
  
"And we are not trying to be real elves, these are just our costumes from a fancy dress party that we went to." Sara added.  
  
Both the girls had been over at a mates fancy dress party, hence the hangovers, and had decided to go as elves for a laugh, and plus they thought that it would be cool, they had ears, swords, bows and arrows, everything.  
  
Sara felt that one of her elf ears were missing, she spotted it in the fake Legolas' hand.  
  
"What's a T.V, can you eat it?" asked one of the hobbits.  
  
"Shut up Pip!" whispered his companion.  
  
"Sara are you thinking what i'm thinking, because if you are then I don't think that these guys are faking it, I think they're real."  
  
"Then that means that I have Legolas stood in front of me."  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Oh." Sara just stared at the elf as she took in every detail about him, noticing how much cuter he looked in the flesh.  
  
"Listen, we are not spies of Sauron, okay?"  
  
They dropped their weapons but nobody made a move to untie them.  
  
"Where are we?" Frodo asked.  
  
"You are on a planet called earth," Naomi said, "In a country called England, in a county called Shropshire, in a village called Burford. How did you get here?"  
  
"Me, Aragorn and Legolas were searching for Merry and Pippin in the Riddermark." Gimli said.  
  
"Me and Pip were in Fangorn forest."  
  
"And me and Mr Frodo were on our way to Mordor."  
  
Frodo looked as if he had just remembered something. He fumbled around his shirt until he pulled out the one ring.  
  
"Wow." Naomi breathed, gaining a scowl from Aragorn.  
  
"Please will you untie us, Naomi will cook you breakfast!" Sara pleaded..  
  
The hobbits' eyes lit up at the mentin of food.  
  
Legolas looked sceptical, but moved to Sara's legs and started untying them. Once they were free, the girls stood up, rubbing their rope burns. Naomi walked over to Pippin.  
  
"Naomi, what are you doing?" Sara asked nervously.  
  
Before anyone could do anything to stop her she had knelt down and pulled a startled Pippin into a tight embrace.  
  
Merry and Sara laughed whereas everyone else just looked at Naomi as though she was starnge, including Pippin.  
  
Sara turned to face Legolas and found that she was once again staring at him, she continued to stare until she realisedhe knew she was staring, then she turned away blushing.  
  
"So, who's up for breakfast?" Naomi called, it seemed that they all were. "Hmm...a full English I think."  
  
"Full English?" Said Merry puzzled as to what a 'full english' was.  
  
"You've never had a full English? Well I suppose you wouldn't have would you, oh well I will have to educate you! Follow me." Naomi led them through to the peach and terracota dining room, where a large pine dining table resided in the middle, surrounded by matching chairs. "Sit" she ordered.  
  
They all sat at the table, but the hobbits were a bit too short and could only just see over the top.  
  
"Sara, go and find them something to sit on will you?"  
  
"Yes boss!" Sara replied sarcastically, dissapearring back imto the other room.  
  
"Right a full English breakfast consists of: Mushrooms," The hobbits eyes widened when they heard the word 'mushrooms' "Sausage, egg, tomatoes, beans, bacon, fried bread, a cup of tea and black pudding, but we don't have any black pudding."  
  
Sara came back into the room, hidden by a stack of telephone books and yellow pages.  
  
Naomi laughed at the sight of her cousin before taking the books from her one by one and placing them on the hobbit's chairs so that they could sit higher. After she dissapeared into the kitchen to prepare the food, leaving Sara to entertain which was not such a good idea when Legolas happened to be their as she tended to ignore everyone else when their was a cute guy in the room that she obviously fancied.  
  
"Well," she began, lost for words, "So legolas, i've always wanted to learn how to use a bow and Arrow properly, would you mind teaching me later?"  
  
"He hesitated before replying, "Yes, of course Arwenamin."  
  
"Yay."  
  
"Who is the ruler of these lands?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Ruler? Oh you mean king or Queen, well its a bit different to Middle Earth because we have a queen, but she doesn't really rule the lands, that's the prime minister's job, he takes care of education, healthcare and decides whether or not we go to war, but he doesn't fight."  
  
"He doesn't fight, what sort of ruler is that?" Gimli said.  
  
"I know it's a useless system really, but it's just the way things are here."  
  
"Would I be able to meet your ruler?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Sara choked on her chewing gum, "Um, I don't think so Aragorn, if he met you then you would probably be used for some sort of weird science experiments or something, becasu they wouldn't understand how you got here. Trust me it's not a good idea, anyway don't worry me and Naomi will take care of you."  
  
"Come and get it boys!" Naomi called, carrying their plates of hot food and placing them in front of their owners.  
  
Five minutes later and there was nothing left, mainly thanks to the hobbits.  
  
"Well that was just what I needed, it's been a while since I had a decent meal, although I prefer my sausages fried." Sam commented.  
  
Everyone else murmured in agreement.  
  
"What shall we do now?" Naomi whispered to Sara.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you but i'm going to go and get changed out of these clothes."  
  
"If you go and sit in the front room, me and Sara are going to get changed. Do NOT touch anything!"  
  
The girls went upstairs but before Sara could get in through her door she heard a loud crash. She ran back down stairs to investigate and found swords, bows and arrows and an axe being pointed at a small rectangular.  
  
"What on Earth?" Naomi said, coming up behind Sara and peering over her shoulder.  
  
"They have taken the hobbits to isengard...they have taken the hobbits to isengard."  
  
Sara walked up to her phone and pressed the answer button.  
  
"Hello...oh hi Claire, how you?...yeah i'm fine, what you doing?...Nah not doing much, just getting changed after the party last night...listen i'm sorry, i've gotta go and finish changing so i'll speak to you soon, ok?...see ya...bye."  
  
Everyone apart from Naomi looked puzzled by what had just happened.  
  
"Was that my voice?" Asked a confused Elf.  
  
"Um...kinda, I think we'd better explain something to you guys, you see in our world you are all characters from a book written by a man called J.R.R Tolkien, and they were then made into books by Peter Jackson, and I recorded that line you heard onto my phone from the films."  
  
They didn't really seem to register this.  
  
So we're just characters from a book?" Frodo said  
  
"Well in our world you are, yes," Naomi explained, "but obviously not in your world, you're in films aswell, and you're played by Orlando bloom, and you're Viggo Mortensen, Elijah Wood, Billy Boyd, Sean Astin, Domonic Monagan and John Rhys-Davies." She said indicating them each in turn.  
  
Aragorn frowned, "May we see this book?"  
  
"Yeah sure," Naomi said, "I'll just go and get it. Owww! What was that for?"  
  
Sara had just puched Naomi in the arm to try and get her to shut up.  
  
"Shut up you idiot! We can't show them the book!" Sara hissed.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, duh, it will tell them what happens in the future!"  
  
"Oh yeah, forgot about that, sorry you can't see it, we don't know how you knowing your future and that of middle earth will change things."  
  
"You know the future of middle earth?" Legolas asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyway, we had better show you to where you are going to sleep."  
  
They followed them up the stairs in silence, still shocked from what they had just found out.  
  
"Right, Aragorn, merry and Pippin, you're in Naomi's room. Legolas, Frodo and Sam are in my room and Gimli can have the spare room."  
  
Gimli looked pleased about this and went off to his new room.  
  
Naomi led the king and two hobbits to her room. The room had lilac rooms, and was quite spacious with a comfortable looking double bed in the centre up against the far wall. It had a large balcony window, overlooking the neighbourhood. On one side of the bed was a mahogany wardrobe and on the other there was a small bedside table with a lamp on.  
  
"Merry, Pippin you two can sleep in the bed. Me and Aragorn will be sleeping on the floor, if that's alright with you my lord?"  
  
Aragorn simply replied "Yes my lady."  
  
"Right, i'll just go and get some bed clothes then, so when we go to bed I don't have to fuss around."  
  
Meanwhile, Sara was leading her group inot her room. Sara's room was a light sky-blue with a darker blue on the skirting board, curtains and bed clothes. Her bed was a four poster, and was in the far corner in the room, next to the window. She also had a wardrobe and bedside table.  
  
It seemed that Sara had had pretty much the same idea as Naomi, although she did think that after a few weeks of sleeping on the horrible jagged rocks, that Sam and Frodo deserved to sleep on a nice, soft bed.  
  
"Sam, Frodo, you take the bed. Me and Legolas will take the floor, you're alright with sleeping on the floor aren't you?"  
  
He seemed distarcted and just muttered, "yes arwenamin."  
  
"Right, ok, stay here whilst I go and sort the bed clothes out.  
  
The girls met in the hallway.  
  
"Do they seem a little worried to you?" Naomi said, pulling a few sheets out of the airing cupboard.  
  
"Just a bit, we're gonna have to do something to take their mind off things and cheer them up."  
  
Yeah but what?"  
  
"Oh I know!" Sara said and whispered her plan in Naomi's ear.  
  
"Oh, good idea!"  
  
End chapter 1. 


End file.
